Tu t'es invité
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: O.S. CADEAU ANNIVERSAIRE BLOWD .Quand Harry a quelque chose à dire à son amant, il le dit...à sa manière...Et peu importe s'il y a du monde!HarryDrago.Yaoi


**Blowd**

**TRES**** JOYEUX ****JOYEUX****JOYEUX****ANNIVERSAIRE!Gros****bisous!****J'espère que ton ordi sera bientôt en forme pour que tu puisses lire cet ****OS!snif**

Bonjour!

OS écrit de nouveau pour un anniversaire!

Merci à ma merveilleuse, magnifique, sublime bétâ, que j'harcèle sans cesse...Lwella Merci! Pour tout... Bisous ma Lwel-chan ; )

Et Sidonie, Merci pour ton aide... ; ) Kissous!

* * *

"**Avis à la population :**** Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite, l'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de poursuite!" **Le gauche... ; -)

* * *

**Disclamer** Tout ce petit monde est à J.K Rowling !

Tout? Non certains persos vivent avec moi dans une belle villa enfin je la partage avec d'autres folles! On les cache bien : p Nous rejoindre?...Blabla est un indice...

**Pairing** Drago/Harry,Harry/Drago Homophobes venez que je vous ouvre l'esprit...Mwaaaaaaaaaaa (Le Nutella ne me réussit pas...)

**Rating :** T

* * *

Un tablier accroché à la taille, Harry était en train de mijoter de bons petits plats pour son homme et leurs amis, qui venaient dîner ce soir. Tout en fredonnant une chanson d'Indochine, il écoutait la pluie qui s'abattait sur les carreaux, l'accompagnant en rythme. Il lui sembla que la maison devenait de plus en plus sombre ; un coup d'œil dehors lui confirma son impression. En cette soirée d'août, le ciel était aussi obscur qu'un soir de novembre.

Harry avait hâte d'être à demain. Draco et lui partaient en voyage pour deux semaines à Bordeaux, là où avaient élu domicile Rémus et Sirius. Bien sûr, ils transplanaient régulièrement chez les deux hommes mais cette fois, ils n'auraient pas à rentrer pour le travail. Le jeune homme se prit à rêver de la chaleur, de la mer…

Il mit la table dans la salle à manger de la maison qu'il partageait avec Drago depuis un peu plus de six mois.

Après avoir commencé une relation cachée à Poudlard pendant huit mois, il avait décidé d'annoncer sa relation avec Drago en lui demandant d'emménager avec lui. Et cela juste avant le début du premier examen des ASPICS et devant une bonne partie de la population de Poudlard.

La plupart des gens étaient tombés des nus. Certains semblaient heureux pour eux. D'autres étaient dégoûtés, soit par le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes, soit par l'idée que c'était Drago… ou alors pour ces deux raisons.

Cependant, certaines personnes avaient deviné leur relation depuis un moment, tel le professeur Snape ou encore Hermione. Et eux, en étaient très heureux. D'ailleurs, l'un des deux affichait clairement son enthousiasme.(1)

Ron lui n'avait pas dit mot, restant tout droit, l'air de réfléchir, comprenant enfin qui était la personne dont Harry était fou. Le rouquin avait beau avoir la capacité d'une cuillère à café, il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était amoureux depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait simplement attendu qu'Harry se décide à lui en parler.

Blaise avait alors décidé de profiter de cet instant pour embrasser Ron devant tout le monde, lui avouant ainsi qu'il lui un Griffondor tel que Potter pouvait avouer sa relation avec un Serpentard comme Drago, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui, Blaise Zabini se montre faible. Il aurait pu faire un excellent Griffondor s'il avait laissé le choixpeau décider.

Harry concentré sur l'expression surprise, mais agréablement surprise de Ron, sursauta quand une bouche lui susurra un grand « oui ». Drago et lui s'embrassèrent, se moquant complètement des autres et ils se seraient rapidement éclipsés dans la pièce vide la plus proche s'ils n'avaient dû se rendre à leur épreuve de Métamorphose.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le toussotement du professeur de cette matière qui les sépara. McGonagall avait laissé les élèves rentrer par ordre alphabétique et quand ce fut le tour d'Harry elle lui fit un petit sourire. Ses yeux brillaient. Le bonheur d'Harry l'avait toujours préoccupée. Elle savait que Drago prendrait soin de lui. Le jeune homme blond avait tellement changé. En tant qu'espion, il avait tout autant souffert qu'Harry et tous deux avaient eu une enfance difficile. Ils se ressemblaient tant qu'ils se complétaient à merveille.

McGonagall savait que c'était Draco qui avait réconforté le survivant durant les moments les plus terribles, que c'était lui qui était la cause du sourire rêveur qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de Harry. Elle était tout simplement heureuse qu'Harry soit enfin heureux.

A la fin de l'examen, plusieurs personnes vinrent le féliciter. Mais Harry se rappelait encore des quelques personnes qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas avec lui ! Nombre d'entre eux étaient jaloux ; ils auraient voulu être à la place de Drago. Pourtant ces gens ne l'aimaient pas ! Si ils étaient attirés par lui, c'était simplement pour sa renommée, son argent et son physique. Bien que sur ce dernier point, il trouvait Drago mille fois plus beau !

Ils lui dirent qu'il devait se marier avec une femme avec laquelle il aurait des enfants. Certains osèrent prétendre que ses parents qui le regardaient d'en haut devaient avoir honte de lui. Mais Ron les remit vite à leur place.

Ce dernier l'avait ensuite accaparé avec Hermione. Ils avaient discuté de Drago mais aussi de Blaise. Hermione, elle, soupirait pour un homme dont elle ne voulait rien révéler…

Le dîner prêt, Harry disposa tout sur la table et lança un sort pour que les aliments ne refroidissent pas. Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon où il prépara des cocktails de fruits, de la bierraubeurre, du Whisky pur feu et un très bon champagne pour Drago. Ainsi que de nombreux amuses gueules français dont Drago et Ron raffolaient.

Assis dans un des fauteuils, il repensa à leur premier baiser. A celui qui avait changé leur vie, la bouleversant dangereusement, délicieusement… Lui donnant espoir en la vie. Il ne se battait plus pour survivre mais pour vivre.

Seul, dans le parc de Poudlard, allongé dans l'herbe et profitant de l'air frais, Harry repensait à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Drago. A leur amitié… Ils se parlaient, se respectaient, riaient… C'était calme, trop calme. Et par Merlin, il le haïssait ce calme entre eux. Drago ne le tourmentait plus avec la même passion lorsqu'ils leurs deux bandes se retrouvaient dans les couloirs. Ils feignaient tous deux, protégeant le statut d'espion de Drago. Ses amis n'avaient connu la place de Drago dans l'Ordre qu'a la fin de la guerre.

Et ça lui manquait horriblement. Pas ses insultes, non. C'est la passion qu'il éprouvait lors de leurs altercations qui lui manquait. Il se haïssait aussi de vouloir plus.

Drago avait rejoint Harry peu après dans le parc, dans leur endroit, pour leur habituelle conversation. Brusquement, il s'était penché sur le beau brun et sa main s'était dirigé vers sa joue.

Harry l'avait alors attrapé pour l'embrasser fougueusement, l'allongeant sur lui. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de dire quoi ce soit qu'il alla taquiner sa langue.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il embrassait Drago… que ce dernier s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Que les mains de Drago étaient dans ses cheveux et que sa langue caressait la sienne, mélangeant ainsi leur saveur.

Drago s'écarta légèrement de lui, le souffle rapide ; un « whaou » le fit bêtement sourire. Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit pourtant rapidement quand Drago lui dit qu'il avait juste voulu essuyer la tache de rouge à lèvre qu'il avait sur la joue.

Il s'était senti bête, honteux, il aurait voulu disparaître. Mais Drago l'avait rassuré en l'embrassant furieusement. Puis sa Némesis lui avait chuchoté froidement, qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il trouve d'autres traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue à l'avenir.

Là, c'était le Drago Malfoy qu'il connaissait, celui qui était autoritaire, possessif, et jaloux. Celui qu'il prit plaisir à provoquer en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si les filles était toutes folles de son fabuleux corps.

Drago l'avait alors torturé en le chatouillant. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pu être.

Harry ne lui dit pas de suite que c'était Mione qui l'avait embrassé. Il le lui avait avoué il y'a peu de temps quand Drago lui en avait reparlé. Bien sûr ce dernier l'avait puni… divinement puni.

Harry regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que son amant rentre de son voyage et trente minutes avant que les invités n'arrivent à leur tout. Il n'aurait Drago pour lui que dix petites minutes.

Il se remémora le jour de leur première fois quand la chanson « La première fois» de Tryo résonna dans le salon, les yeux brillants, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Drago. Ce dernier venait de perdre sa mère et en était très ébranlé ; plus que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé.

Au soir, lorsqu'il avait voulu le laisser seul, Drago l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte pour lui demander de rester. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils restaient seuls.

Ils avaient déjà un peu exploré le corps de l'autre mais s'étaient toujours arrêtés ou avaient été interrompu avant d'aller plus loin.

Et Harry ne voulait profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Drago mais la détresse de son dragon avait atteint son petit cœur de Griffondor. Ils s'étaient alors couchés ensemble. Et bien qu'Harry ait voulu dormir dans le fauteuil, il n'avait su dire non à Drago.

Il s'était étendu, raide comme un piquet, alors que Drago lui, se collait contre son torse. Il se rappelait encore de son cœur qui battait plus vite. De sa tête qui ne lui murmurait rien, au contraire de son cœur qui lui disait de le prendre dans ses bras et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Drago le remercia en posant juste ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement puis à nouveau plus fort, plus intensément. S'en était suivi une folle nuit. Drago avait su faire plier Harry, connaissant ses points sensibles.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé, contre sa Némésis qui le regardait fixement. Il était troublé au souvenir de leurs corps qui s'étaient trouvés et unis avec passion. Il se rappela les gestes tendres, les mots doux de son amant et la passion de celui surnomé l'homme de glace et cela le fit sourire. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir. Ca avait été fabuleux et c'est ce qui lui dit.

Puis il voulut s'excuser mais Drago se blottit juste contre lui en lui disant qu'il l'avait vraiment désiré. Harry l'avait soutenu sans un mot, par sa simple précense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première chose que fit Drago, enfin de retour chez lui fût d'ôter sa veste et de poser sa valise dans l'entrée, en regrettantqu'il n'y ait pas d'elfes de maison. Mais Harry l'en avait dissuadé avec plusieurs arguments dont le plus pertinant était nommé Hermione.

Drago avança doucement vers le salon où il reconnut la musique d'une chanson d'un moldu qu'Harry adorait. Il découvrit son amant assoupi sur un fauteuil et leva les yeux au ciel devant son air si innocent, à cet instant.

Le blond s'agenouilla et caressa doucement la joue de Harry afin de le réveiller.

- Harry, réveilles toi ; je suis rentré… murmura doucement Drago.

Il savait qu'Harry était éveillé et feignait de dormir ; son visage était stoïque mais ses lèvres retenaient un sourire. Il lui mordilla alors un peu le cou. Harry sursauta et fit mine de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, s'étendant tel un chat.

Il sauta dans les bras de Drago, ce qui fit légèrement sourire ce dernier.

- Ça s'est passé comment ? Ont-ils accepté?demanda impatiemment Harry.

Drago était parti aux États-Unis voir leur ministre sorcier. Ici, en Angleterre, ils avaient bâti un orphelinat pour les enfants sorciers et voulaient étendre leur projet dans chaque pays. La France, l'Espagne, la Russie avaient déjà accepté.

- Bonjour quand même, marmotte! lui répondit Drago après avoir déposé légèrement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Harry.

- Désolé! Bonjour ma merveilleuse, fabuleuse petite fouine! répondit Harry en embrassant le bout du nez du blond.

Drago soupira mais sourit une nouvelle fois avant de lui expliquer que les États-Unis avaient tout de suite accepté le projet. Harry cria un 'yes' bruyant' aux oreilles si aristhocrate de son compagnon.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de leur amis. Drago embrassa Harry sur le bout des lèvres avant de partir tout en pestant de devoir allez ouvrir la porte, chose totalement indigne de son rang.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la petite table.

Drago finit par se lasser et donnait négligement un coup de baguette à la porte à chaque sonnerie. Harry lui s'occupait de servir les verres.

Certains revenaient de vacances, racontant alors diverses anecdotes Des souvenirs de Poudlard furent évoqués tels que l'A.D, Ombrage, le départ des jumeaux. Ils discutèrent également de leurs emplois ; barbants pour certains et passionnants pour d'autres.

L'inséparable trio se racontait les événement qui s'étaient produits, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Leur amitié était toujours aussi solide et ils faisaient en sorte d'arranger leurs emplois du temps pour se voir plusieurs fois par semaine.

Le repas ne se déroula pas calmement. Il y eut beaucoup de rires, des sous-entendus sur Ginny et Dean et les protestations de ces deux deniers. Des blagues des jumeaux bien sûr, mais c'est ainsi que tous le monde les aimaient.

Harry observait ses deux meilleurs amis depuis l'entrée de la salle à manger alors qu'il allait apporter les glaces et les gâteaux.

Ron et Blaise se mangeaient des yeux, leurs mains perdues sous la table. Mione caressait les cheveux de sa fille. Cette petite avait été, comme de nombreux autres, orpheline à la fin de la guerre et Mione avait craqué pour sa petite bouille, ses yeux noisettes et ses boucles blondes. Elle n'affichait plus cet air triste qu'Harry détestait tant. Elle avait à nouveau un sourire rêveur, celui qu'elle possédait à Poudlard, quand elle pensait à un certain homme…

Harry sentit un regard sur lui : Ron ! Ils se regardèrent. Pas besoin de se parler, ils pensaient tous deux la même chose : ils feraient parler Mione. Harry avait d'ailleurs une petite idée sur l'identité de l'homme qui la rendait si joyeuse. Et il avait bien l'intention de le mettre en garde! S'il la quittait à nouveau, s'il la faisait souffrir, elle qu'il aimait comme une soeur, il n'hésiterai pas à lui faire subir mille toutures!

Ginny et Luna discutaient et riaient avec Dean, Seamus, Neville et les jumeaux. Ces derniers leur expliquait leur dernière trouvaille pour leur magasin, qui marchait toujours aussi bien.

D'autres amis étaient là également. Certains anciens membre de l'A.D comme Nigel, ou certains des anciens coéquipiers de Quidditch d'Harry, à qui il arrivait de se retrouver les week-ends, lors de matchs amicaux.

De sa baguette, Harry dirigea les desserts qui accaparèrent alors l'attention de tout le monde surtout de Ron, et cela sous le regard lubrique du petit ami du rouquin.

Cependant, Harry resta debout, souriant, captant ainsi l'attention de tous :

Alors, vous avez de la glace café, caramel, vanille, chocolat et nougat, « je suis enceint », de la tarte Rhubarbe, de la tarte à la mélasse et une à la pomme et je crois que c'est tout ! dit-il se retenant de rire.

Les regards des autres l'amusait grandement.

- C'est sérieux? Demanda Drago, sous le choc.

- Harry, t'es… enfin t'es sûr… enfin non… mais heu comment…. ; bafouilla Ron

- Comment? Tu veux que je te montres? lui rétorqua malicieusement Harry

- Non ce n'est pas…

Mais Ron s'interrompit, voyant son ami tourmenté à propos de la réaction de Drago.

L'air inquiet de ce dernier faisait douter Harry. Peut être que son compagnon ne voudrait pas du bébé ! Peut-être aller t-il le quitter ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui annoncer ainsi.

Toujours debout, il fixa son assiette et se mordilla la lèvre. Il entendit Drago se lever et le tirer vers lui.

Harry explosa en lui disant que de toute façon il le garderait et que s'il n'était pas content, c'était pareil !

Drago appliqua alors sa méthode pour le faire taire : il emprisonna le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement devant les mines toujours ahuries des autres convives. Entre deux baisers, Drago lui dit juste qu'il serait puni d'avoir osé penser de telles choses.

Les invités décidèrent de s'éclipser discrètement alors que le couple semblait avoir oublié leur présence.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte de la maison claquer, Harry et Drago se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les habits quittèrent rapidement leurs propriètaires. Echanges de baiser doux,de baiser fous.

Quelques secondes plus tard leurs gémissements, cris résonnèrent dans la maison.

Dans les nuages, ils restèrent ainsi au sol, l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Drago sourit tout en jouant avec les cheveux d'Harry, il allait devenir père... Il ressentait une joie comme il en avait rarement ressenti en prenant concience de tout ce que celà impliquer. Il se voyait déjà le câliner, le bercer, lui apprendre tout un tas de choses et lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait deja pour ce petit être. _Le_ ou peut être _la_... Son amant avait les yeux fermés, aussi, il en profita pour se ressaisir, l'émotion etait forte. Cacher ses émotions étaient trop encore profondément ancré en lui.

Harry était patient mais il savait qu'il allait devoir faire plus d'effort pour qu'ils puissent fonder un foyer chaleureux, où certes il y aurait des règles, du respect mais surtout de l'amour.

Après tout Harry leur avait démontrer à tous le pouvoir de l'amour...

Il se leva lègerement pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le ventre encore plat d'Harry. Il murmura au ventre, tout en le caressant :

- Tu t'es invité, ne demande jamais pardon... (2)

Son regard dévia vers les deux émeraudes fatiguées d'Harry qui fit une petite moue, qui aurait ete jugée adorable par son fan club et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui attraper un bout de gâteau.

Drago se leva toujours aussi heureux. En lui inlassablement, il se répétait qu'il allait être papa...Il allait etre papa...Il allait etre papa...Il avait envie de le crier! Mais il ne savait pas trop être bruyant sauf quand Harry faisait fondre ses barrières.

Il cria...mais ce fut un cri indigné. Son amant se leva à son tour. En découvrant ce qui mettait Drago dans cet état, Harry, les poings sur les hanches essaya de prendre un air fâché.

Ils se regardèrent l'un sourit, l'autre soupira puis ils prononçèrent « Roooon » de concert. Drago l'embrassa rapidement disant qu'il allait acheter un gâteau dans la pâtisserie la plus proche.

Harry de sa baguette débarrassa la table en pestant contre Ron et son estomac sur pattes. Il avait emmené tous les desserts et le brun ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire de la glace !

Quand Drago rentra de la pâtisserie, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry endormi dans le canapé. Il rangea le gâteau et transplana avec Harry dans la chambre.

Il lui enfila juste un caleçon car il avait beau faire un temps horrible, il régnait une chaleur confortable dans la maison. Quand Drago s'installa dans le lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser à nouveau le ventre d'Harry, puis ses lèvres.

Après avoir remonté un drap sur eux, il se colla tout contre lui, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Ses doigts enlacés à ceux d'Harry sur son ventre, il soupira de bien être dans son cou. Morphée vint les prendre ainsi enlacés après un dernier baiser et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

1)Au cas où vous vous posez la question, c'est Hermione qui affiche son enthousiasme...

2)Appartient à la chanson "La bienvenue"du sublime Calogéro...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Blowd encore joyeux anniversaire...

Gros bisous mes amours!Votre petit câlin sur pattes...

Bizous à vous autres qui passaient là!

Et merci d'avance pour les reviews. (Je ne fais pas une demande, je précise, hein!)

Moon

Toujours où vous savez...


End file.
